Weapon Guide
|-| Treasure House= Treasure House Players are given 3 free chances to draw prizes every day. Spend Gold (Coupon) to draw prizes in the Treasure House and receive set pieces. - Water Moon= Things you can buy. Water Moon Content Price One of the following Socket Jade*1 Basic Fury Jade*1 LV 2 Jade Box*1 Fairy*1 Advanced Potency Pill*1 Soul Refining Pill*2 Channeling Scroll*1 Common Material Chest*2 100% chance to recieve *1-3 120 Gold One of the following Treasure Box VI*1 General Recruit Proof*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 Colorful Spar*1 Super Potency Pill*1 Treasure Talisman*5 Leap Rune Stone*3 Spar*5 100% chance to recieve *3-7 240 Gold One of the following Lv.85 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box VI*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Special Accessory Material Chest*2 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*1 Soul Refining Pill*12 Lv.10 Silver Card*6 Gold Soul*12 100% chance to recieve *5-10 360 Gold - Shura Jizo= Things you can buy. Shura Jizo Content Price One of the following Lv.3 Jade Pack*1 Mid Fury Jade*1 LV 2 Jade Box*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 Leap Rune Stone*2 Spar*2 Treasure Talisman*3 Soul Refining Pill*3 100% chance to recieve *1-3 160 Gold One of the following Treasure Box VII*1 Lv.4 Jade Pack*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Fairy*3 Special Accessory Material Chest*2 Gold Soul*8 Lv.10 Silver Card*4 100% chance to recieve *3-7 320 Gold One of the following Lv.95 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box VII*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 LV 5 Jade Box*1 Colorful Spar*3 Leap Rune Stone*5 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Channeling Scroll*10 100% chance to recieve *5-10 480 Gold - Universe Thunder= Things you can buy. Universe Thunder Content Price One of the following Lv.4 Jade Pack*1 General Recruit Proof*1 LV 3 Jade Box*1 Fairy*2 Big Potency Pill*2 Soul Refining Pill*5 Lv.1 Prestige Chest*1 Gold Soul*5 100% chance to recieve *1-3 240 Gold One of the following Treasure Box VIII*1 Mega Fury Jade*1 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Colorful Soul*5*1 Advanced Potency Pill*4 Leap Rune Stone*6 Lv.1 S Ability Chest*2 Colorful Spar*2 100% chance to recieve *3-7 480 Gold One of the following Lv.105 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box VIII*1 LV 5 Jade Box*1 Colorful Soul*10*1 Super Potency Pill*3 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Leap Rune Stone*10 Fairy*7 100% chance to recieve *5-10 720 Gold - God Flame= Things you can buy. God Flame Content Price One of the following Lv.4 Jade Pack*2 General Recruit Proof*2 LV 4 Jade Box*1 Colorful Spar*1 Lv.1 Jade Pack*1 Leap Rune Stone*4 Treasure Talisman*8 Gold Soul*8 100% chance to recieve *1-3 400 Gold One of the following Treasure Box IX*1 Special Fury Jade*1 LV 5 Jade Box*1 Super Potency Pill*2 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*2 Spar*20 Colorful Soul*10*1 Lv.10 Silver Card*10 100% chance to recieve *3-7 800 Gold One of the following Lv.115 Orange Equipment Chest*1*1 Treasure Box IX*1 LV 6 Jade Box*1 Lv.3 Jade Pack*3 S Weapon Enhance Talisman*5 Special Accessory Material Chest*6 Socket Jade*1 Colorful Spar*6 100% chance to recieve *5-10 1200 Gold }} ---- |-| Artifact House= Artifact House There are limited chances to redeem equipment. Use Gold when there are not enough pieces for equipment. The remaining pieces will be cleared after the event. Each piece can only be claimed 3 times durring the event. Please redeem in time. Note the base price per piece was 100 when the event was new, now the price is always 50. Special Gears __NOEDITSECTION__ - Silence•Watermoon= Silence•Watermoon Equipment Name Base Attribute Silence•Watermoon Kunai Physical Attack +2300 Silence•Watermoon Shuriken Physical Attack +2300 Silence•Watermoon Scroll Strategy Attack +2300 Silence•Watermoon Headband Physical Defense +720 Silence•Watermoon Armor Physical Defense +720 Silence•Watermoon Coat Strategy Defense +1550 Silence•Watermoon Boots Speed +2300 Silence•Watermoon Belt Power +5750 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +5% ::• 4 Effect: Force+1100 Chakra+1150 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +7% - Shura•Jizo= Shura•Jizo Equipment Name Base Attribute Shura•Jizo Kunai Physical Attack +3600 Shura•Jizo Shuriken Physical Attack +3600 Shura•Jizo Scroll Strategy Attack +3600 Shura•Jizo Headband Physical Defense +1200 Shura•Jizo Armor Physical Defense +1200 Shura•Jizo Coat Strategy Defense +2400 Shura•Jizo Boots Speed +3600 Shura•Jizo Belt Power +8000 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +7% ::• 4 Effect: Force+2400 Chakra+2400 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +9% Agility+1000 - Universe • Thunder= Universe • Thunder Equipment Name Base Attribute Universe•Thunder Kunai Physical Attack +4200 Universe•Thunder Shuriken Physical Attack +4200 Universe•Thunder Scroll Strategy Attack +4200 Universe•Thunder Headband Physical Defense +1400 Universe•Thunder Armor Physical Defense +1400 Universe•Thunder Coat Strategy Defense +2800 Universe•Thunder Boots Speed +4200 Universe•Thunder Belt Power +10500 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +8% ::• 4 Effect: Force+2600 Chakra+2600 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +9% Agility+1200 - God • Flame= God•Flame Equipment Name Base Attribute God•Flame Kunai Physical Attack +4900 God•Flame Shuriken Physical Attack +4900 God•Flame Scroll Strategy Attack +4900 God•Flame Headband Physical Defense +1630 God•Flame Armor Physical Defense +1630 God•Flame Coat Strategy Defense +3265 God•Flame Boots Speed +4900 God•Flame Belt Power +12250 Enchantment: Yes Enchantment Attribute: Depends on the equipment Additional Attribute (Refine): Up to 3 attributes, random Jade Slots: 6 Perforation (Socket Jade): Yes Set Bonus ::• 2 Effect: Avoid Injury Rate +9% ::• 4 Effect: Force+2800 Chakra+2800 ::• 6 Effect: Damage Rate +10% Agility+1400 }} ---- Category:Events Category:Equipment Category:Event Items __NOEDITSECTION__